Local Signaling Hormones
by Vanessaarcher
Summary: Dream Girl is feeling a little worthless, and is experiencing some juxtaposing feelings. Can a little help from her friends balance her out again?


**Hey! I've been part of this fandom for awhile, but I had no inspiration for any stories. It is kinda sad how many people haven't heard of Legion of Super-Heroes. I want to spread the love.**

 **This will be a one-shot. Do not expect a sequel to this. Of course this does not mean I won't write any more losh fanfics. Just not this same situation.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, don't you think I would make this a comic, and not just a fanfic?**

* * *

Nura sighed as she attempted another social experiment, knowing that she wouldn't get her desired response.

Nura Nal, of Naltor, believed in the impossible. It intrigued her to no end, causing her to sound idealistic. Her experiment subject, did not.

If something could not be explained with science, he would search until he found a plausible answer. Querl Dox was a very complicated humanoid.

Since Nura had joined the Legion of Super-Heroes, Querl was suspicious of her so-called 'powers'. Precognition, in his opinion was iffy; it was not always reliable.

What he didn't know was that all her dreams came true to some extent. It was usually in the translation of Nura's dreams into words that the misinterpretation took place. But it was only human to make mistakes.

Well, Coluans weren't really considered humans, were they?

It didn't really matter, Nura thought, most of the Legionnaires were from all across the United Planets. Each planet and legionnaire was unique, and was accepted due to their heart and powers.

For some reason, Nura honestly didn't feel like she belonged.

She added another another bulletpoint on her mental checkpoint to why she was an outsider.

Opening the door to the girl's common room, she watched as Triplicate Girl played Chinese checkers with herself. Floating softly to the triangle shaped table, she landed, barely making a sound.

"Who's winning?" Dream Girl asked quietly. Triplicate Girl jumped in her seat as she turned around to face Dream Girl.

"Oh! You scared us! I was so focused, I didn't hear you come in." She stated brightly.

As if anyone does, Dream Girl thought to herself. Instead of inquiring further, Dream Girl gave the girl and awkward smile, and left the room.

Once she reached her room, marked with a single star, she pressed the passcode and entered.

Dragging her feet over her grayish-purple carpet, she slumped onto her white comforter and pulled her 'dream journal' out from under her bed.

Nura was aware that the thirty-first century had more technologically advanced ways of keeping records, but Superman had recommended it.

He told her that many humans in the twenty first century used these journals to help them understand their dreams, and future. She was so excited at the idea that she had gotten one the same day. After keeping track of her visions for a while, she began recording her feelings and observations. It helped her get through her tough days full of persecution, and she found that she needed it more everyday.

Opening to the last page of the notebook, she glanced at the long list of qualities she believed that people didn't like about her. Grimacing, she noticed that it was getting rather long.

She wrote a small number twenty two and explained how people might not like her because of her misinterpretations. Clicking her pen, she put her journal on her nightstand table and let her head rest on her hands.

She began drifting alseep, until someone decided to knock on her metal door. The harsh sound echoed throught the room and Dream Girl pressed the button to open the door.

"Hey, Dream Girl, Brainy needs you in Lab 202. Something about one of your previous dreams..." Shadow Lass stated nonchalantly. Dramatically, she twirled on her glossy black heel, her thick curls swinging behind her.

Dream Girl hoped that Shadow Lass hadn't noticed her dream journal. She didn't want to appear weak. Groaning as she sat up, Nura straightened her bulky silver wristlets, and began to fly to the lab.

That was the only reason, as far as Nura believed, that the legion allowed her to remain on the team. She was the second smartest on the entire team, and that was saying something. Flying too fast, Nura bumbed her shoulder roughly on Phantom Girl's as she made her way through the hallway.

"Hey!" Phantom Girl called "I'm flying here!" Looking bewildered, Nura apologized "I'm so sorry. Brainy asked for my help in the lab, and..."

"Whatever!" Phantom girl interuppted sassily before storming off to her room. Tucking her shoulders in, Nura flew more carefully to prevent anymore problems. Quickly, she flew to the lab where she was called. Opening the door, she walked in silently and closed the door, until she heard the tell-tale click.

Brainiac 5's voice seemed to fill the whole room. "You've finally made it."

Nura frowned "Well, it would be better if you told me you were going to reschedule the meeting, and not just leave a message."

It was Brainiac's turn to frown "According to my calendar, the meeting is still today, it hasn't changed at all."

Walking closer to the lab desk and Brainiac 5, she glanced at the portable calendar installed on his device.

How could a day pass so fast? Unless she had been dreaming...

"Dream Girl" Brainiac said in a calming voice "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

She nodded, unsure of herself.

Rubbing her eyes carefully, she waved one hand to assure him she was fine. "Let's just get on with the procedure, shall we?"

Rolling his chartreuse colored eyes, he shook his head. "As if I would let you do that. Go get something to eat, and then I'll allow the check-up." Nura's mouth opened in protest, but he turned away.

"I will not test your brain if you have not eaten. Food, the check-up."

Nura dejectedly left the dark lab room, and went to the kitchen level of the building.

She opened a cabinet, and took out a piece of bread. She pressed the slice into the toasting device on the counter, and waited for it to fall out the other side. The technology, provided by R. J. Brande, was always ahead of the curve, which made life at headquarters even easier. Once the smell of crispy bread reached the air, Dream Girl pushed her plate in front to catch it. It landed on her plate, and Nura opened the fridge to find butter. Luckily, there was still a stick.

Opening it, she cut a single piece, she put it back in the fridge so that it wouldn't melt.

Taking her meager snack to the table, a very grumpy looking Chameleon Boy appeared. Noticing that she was eating, his hands clenched, and his fangs grew a little.

"Dream Girl!" He yelled "Just because you don't show up for dinner doesn't mean that you can eat anytime you like." Gesturing to the spotless table, he yelled "I just cleaned that!"

After being reprimended three times in less than an hour, Nura snapped. She began sobbing quietly, which made an even bigger mess. She covered her eyes with her hands, and her back shivered dangerously fast. Taking in a deep breath, she faced Chameleon Boy with red-rimmed eyes and screamed.

"Stop yelling at me! Everyone suddenly loves yelling at me, and I don't need that kind of stress!"

Punching Chameleon boy in his solar plexus, she flew away, and pushed her soggy toast on the floor. It would make an even bigger mess, and she did it to anger Chameleon Boy even more.

Glancing back at Chameleon Boy, she expected him to attack, but all she saw was him groaning on the floor. Eyes widened in horror, and she ran away, right into her dark, welcoming room.

* * *

Chameleon Boy ached as he felt someone tug on his arm. He opened his bleary eyes, and furrowed his brow to see who was helping him.

Painfully, he sat up and allowed his Durlan blood to be distibuted throughout his body. His forest-colored eyes opened all the way to see Shrinking Violet kneeling in front of him.

"What..unh...happened?" He asked dumbly.

She giggled softly "I haven't had time to check the security cameras yet. I just found you laying here a couple minutes ago."

Looking for clues to revive his memory, Chameleon Boy noticed the cold toast on the floor.

Who threw the toast on the floor?

Snapping, Chameleon Boy announced "I remember! Dream Girl punched me. I can't remember why though..."

Shrinking Violet looked bewildered "Dream Girl? Are you sure?"

Nodding his head, his antennae swayed. Shrinking Violet closed her eyes, and stood up from her uncomfortable crouch. Glancing over her shoulder, she said "Dream Girl has a reason for her actions, she always has. Maybe she saw something disturbing, and you triggered it."

Chameleon Boy looked offended, but stood up, albeit some groaning. Violet looked at his fence comprehending his thoughts exactly. "I know women are weird, I can't believe that I relate to them." Shrugging, she continued "Go see Brainy to make sure that nothing was injured, I'll talk to Dream Girl."

Violet stalked off in one direction while Chameleon Boy sighed for the hundreth time. He would just have to call Karate Kid in to clean up the mess. What a shame...

* * *

I don't want to be on Dream Girl's bad side again, Chameleon Boy decided. It hurt too much.

Following the circular hallways of headquarters, Cham looked for Lab 202. That's where Brainy had been heard from last that day.

Turning around that last stretch of the hallway, Chameleon Boy opened the door, to reveal a very occupied-looking Coluan.

"Did you eat, Dream Gir-oh, Chameleon Boy. I thought you were..." he began.

"Yeah, we, she's the reason that I'm here. Violet wanted you to give me a check-up." Chameleon Boy gestured to his abdomen.

"What's she do now?" Brainiac 5 whispered as he told Chameleon Boy to sit on a cleared part of the lab table. Opening a drawer, Brainy pulled out a jar of bruise cream.

Scooping some out with his middle and ring fingers, he applied it on Chameleon Boy's ribs, and handed him the jar. "Give that back once all the bruises are gone." He commanded.

Chameleon Boy sprang from his makeshift seat, and was about to leave when Brainy's loud voice shouted "No!"

This startled Cham enough to shuffle back from the door. "Let's go check the security tapes. I would like to know exactly what happened."

Slouching over, Chameleon Boy complied and walked over to the large screen on one of the walls.

"She left the lab about twenty-five minutes ago." He stated. Typing some commands into the program Brainy articulated each word "C.O.M.P.U.T.O., please show the security feed from the kitchen twenry minutes ago."

"Showing information requested" the robotic voice complied.

The blue holographic screen showed Dream Girl making her toast, and then sitting down to eat it.

By the time she had taken her first bite, Chameleon Boy walked in noticeably angry. He walked over to Dream Girl to scream at her. She looked frightened, but there was glint of anger in her steely eyes. Her fist shot into his abdomen, and he fell to the ground, curling in pain. Her eyes filled with horror, and she dashed out of the room.

By then, the hologram blinked, and ended "Chameleon Boy..." Brainiac 5 began slowly.

* * *

Shrinking Violet tried to reason the situation out in her head, to no avail.

Dream Girl never acted on impulse, she always had a logical reason for her actions. Heck, she was the second smartest in the entire legion!

After she had sent Chameleon Boy to Brainiac 5 for a check-up, Violet had been sent to hear things from Dream Girl's point of view. Not that she didn't believe Chameleon Boy, but he was well known to exaggerate stories.

Floating to Dream Girl's room, she shrunk small enough to fit through the wires in the control panel. Making her way past the multi-colored strands, she heard Dream Girl whisper a muffled "Why me?"

This one phrase broke Violet's heart in two. Dream Girl was always helpful, trying to keep the peace, even when some of the legionnaires didn't trust her. What had happened, and why hadn't she noticed before?

Enlarging herself to her previous size, she noticed Dream Girl, face down on her white comforter. Out of her peripheral vision, Dream Girl saw Shrinking Violet, and crashed off the bed in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered, hiding something behind her back. Violet took a long stride forward, and held out her hand. Glancing at the hand, Dream Girl's face hardened "I'm not giving it to you. Is the legion going to take me away already?"

This time, Violet's face hardened. "Of course not." She replied, "Chameleon Boy was sent to the infirmary because you punched him in the gut." Clenching her teeth, Dream Girl said "He deserved it! He yelled at me for following orders, and for making a mess that doesn't even exist. He's nuts!"

Violet sighed. Of course Chameleon Boy instigated it. "Whatever. I'm sure Brainiac 5 is expecting us anyways."

Opening her sidetable drawer, Dream Girl placed whatever she was hiding into it, and walked up to Shrinking Violet.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Nura sighed. Why was Shrinking Violet acting so cold around her? She had to know that the whole problem originated from Chameleon Boy. Only he was petty enough to start such a fate. Even the security cameras would register him causing the fight, wouldn't they?

Nura paled. What if they hadn't? She would be in so much trouble. Suddenly she felt extremely queasy, and wobbled to the floor. Her knees were really shaky, and she collapsed, creating a heavy thump. Shrinking Violet turned around to see what had happened, and gasped at the sight of Dream Girl passed out on the floor.

Taking Dream Girl in her arms, she made her way to Brainiac's lab to show him what happened. During the short flight, Violet wondered if she was having premonitions, but since she saw no eye movement, she doubted it.

Kicking the door open, she yelled "I need a medical cot, and quickly." This startled Chameleon Boy, but not Brainiac 5. It seemed like he had been expecting it, even though he was still mad from Chameleon Boy's previous actions.

Rolling one out swiftly, Brainy pulled down the cotton blanket as Violet laid her down.

"Surprisingly light." Violet commented.

Taking out a screening device, he brought out two electric nodes, and placed them on parts of her face. Soon, the screen lit up, and showed her vitals.

Chameleon Boy cocked his head to the side. These weren't normal vital, though. What did epiphyris cerebri mean? Where were photosensitive ganglion cells located?

Walking over to a small chemistry set, Brainiac 5 mixed a powder in some chemicals, and then a syringe and filled it. He was going to givr her a shot? What for?

Out of the blue, he called for Chameleon Boy. "I need you to hold her down, because this isn't going to be exactly comfortable." Brainiac grimaced.

Taking the syringe between his fingers, he saturated a cotton swab with alcohol and pressed it against her abdomen, rubbing it around. Then he punctured her skin and administered the shot.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then she began thrashing and panting against Chameleon Boy's hands. He glanced worriedly at Brainiac 5, but all he recieved was a shake of the head. He had to hold her down until she woke up.

Well, this would be awkward to explain...

Letting out a shriek, Dream Girl's steel-colored eyes opened, her pupils dilated. She blinked, and they returned to normal. Then she shook Chameleon Boy's clammy hands off of her. As she sat up, the nodes peeled off her face, and she winced.

Then she stared into Brainiac 5's general direction, her eyes not focusing properly. "I thought you said we would only do the shot if completely necessary." She said accusingly.

Shrinking Violet and Chameleon Boy stared at eachother in awe. If she had just been unconcious, how did she now what was going on better than themselves?

Crossing his arms in front of himself, he annoying stated "It was necessary. Your body was producing too much melatonin, like I told you it would."

She looked almost offended "My body can balance my hormones exactly like they need to. It's part of my Naltish physiology." She tried to emphasize she was right by standing up, but an abrubt dizzy spell forced her to sit down once more.

"With all that extra dreaming you've been doing, I doubt that." He stated blandly. Blushing slightly, she shouted "I can't really control that, now can I?"

"No," Brainiac admitted, "But if we monitor you, we can figure out what triggers it. This cas ereminds me of narcolepsy-it is possible to remedy." He shoved an energy bar in front of her face "Eat."

She did, and agressively. After she finished, she shoved the wrapper at Chameleon Boy. "Here's your mess."

When she tried to leave the room, Brainiac stepped out of the shadows. "As of this moment, you are under quarantine, and cannot leave this room until I say."

Growling, she sat down on the cot, and watched Shrinking Violet and Chameleon Boy leave the lab. As she closed her eyes, she could not float into her dream wonderland.

"Forgot to mention, the shot I administered forced you out of your dream, which is why you panicked. Don't worry, it is only used to regulate your hormone levels. When they are stable, you will be allowed to sleep."

Grabbing the sheets under her, she asked through clenched teeth "May I be excused to collect some personal belongings?"

He retorted "No, but I will have Superman locate them. Write a list."

"All I need is my...my dream journal. It is in my night table drawer." She said.

"Good." Brainiac 5 turned around into the darkness.

* * *

Superman had been cleaning his room when he recieved Brainiac 5's order. Brainiac wanted him to collect some of Dream Girl's belongings because she was sick.

Why was she in the lab if she was sick? Why didn't Brainiac take her to the medical bay?

After being on the team for a while, Superman learned not to question Brainiac's odd requests. He always fixed whatever was wrong, albeit the crazy way he went about it.

Walking up to the door of the Girl's common room, he knocked on the sliding metal doors.

It was Shrinking Violet who answered. "Have you come because of Dream Girl? Follow me." She said. Superman obeyed and made his way to Dream Girl's spangled door.

Pressing a few keys, she let Superman into Dream Girl's neutral-colored bedroom. He immediately went to her top drawer, and found her journal.

He smiled, remembering that he suggested keeping one. At least someone took his advice around here. He accidentally lost his grip on the leather bound book, and it fell straight open. Shrinking Violet, who had been standing guard walked in to find Superman reading Dream Girl's private throughts. Storming up to him, she fired an angry glare at him.

"What exactly are you doing, Superman?"

After finishing a sentance in the book, he looked up at Shrinking Violet, terrified.

"You need to see this." He insisted.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the page, and gaped. It was a full out confession of a dream that frightened her. After detailing the dream, she admitted having feelings for Brainiac, but listed all the reasons he desreved better.

Once Shrinking Violet finished, her eyes drew watery. "H-how could this happej? Why doesn't she think she's good enough? If anything, Brainiac isn't good enough for her."

Superman nodded. Suddenly, he realized that Dream Girl and Brainiac were in a lab. Together. Alone. What if her damaged her further?

Bounding up, he waved his hand to Violet. "Let's go show Brainiac. He deserves to know what's going on."

Normally, she would disagree, but for her friend's sake, she agreed. They quickly sped to the lab, not wasting any time. Knocking on the door, he called "Brainiac 5, can we talk to you really quickly?"

After a few moments, the door opened to a familiar passive green face. "What do you need?"

Violet pulled him out by his purple collar, and shoved him against a wall. "You need to read this, now."

Looking slightly disheveled, the book was thrusted into his hands, and he began reading. By the end of the passage, he was blushing a darker green. "I-I'll go talk to her about this. Maybe it will clear up her...um...symptoms."

Closing the lab door again, he let out a sigh.

* * *

Nura's voice sang out in the darkness "Did he bring my journal?"

Brainiac walked into the light and noticed an extremely disheveled Dream Girl. Her white hair glittered like silver, but hung everywhere because of her sleepless condition. The thin blanket hugged her figure as she balanced on her forearms.

"Not exactly, but I have a question to ask you. You don't have to answer, but I fear that by not answering, you will still answer." He scientifically stated walking in a circle. She felt uneasy.

"I have suspected, and it has been confirmed that you have...romantic interest in me." Nura's face blushed, but then paled. "Do...do you...?" She let the question trail off.

"Of course, Nura. I would not confront you unless I harbored similar feelings." He admitted.

She sat up with a graceful smile. "Really? I had no idea." Brainiac 5 nodded, and approached Dream Girl. He pulled her up. She had never realized how much taller he was, until this moment. She placed her hands around his shoulders, and leaned in close.

Feeling the warm puffs of Dream Girl's breath on his neck created an even more intense feeling. Filling the gap, he leaned in close, and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"There." He whispered. Nura giggled.

Becoming more serious, he asked "Is this why you kept to yourself?". She nodded guiltily. Chuckling, he breathed "If you have any problems, come to me."

She softly nodded her head against his chest.


End file.
